Mint Barvard University
Mint Barvard University 'is an elite school located in the northern side of Frostfield. It accepts only regular and excelling students- those who have failing grades will not pass. It teaches almost all grade levels, higher grades have Super Elite classes- meaning that those who have high grades and excel at a particular field (at the same time) are treated highly and are trained to be Flipverse's "heroes". Primary setting for the comic of the same name. Activities Listed below are join-able clubs and other activities by students. Each activity has a Super Elite student (probably two or three). A student is only required to have two or three activities, over here. Otherwise, ''their life will be ruined and their schedule will become pretty hectic. *Music Club - a club focusing on sounds and music. **There are three sub-groups of Music class (four if we include the special class for the Super Elites) ***Band ***Orchestra ***Choir ***Advanced Pop Idol Lessons (special elite class) **The only Super Elite student on Music Club is Maye Aifele. **Members get plus grade in Music Education. *Escape Games - an event particularly popular in the school. The selected students are trapped in a building, and then they find a way out to escape. Other students watch their progress through a monitor in the multipurpose hall. **Each class must send three students for the matter. Two grade levels compete everyday within the week of the event. Participation is mandatory. **They are trapped within the building until a class representative gets out of the stage. They can survive inside, though, because of various necessities provided by the school. **Participants get plus grade in Physical Education. *Art Club - a club for everything artsy-derpsy. **Three sub-groups for Art class. ***Sculpting ***Painting ***Drawing **There is no current Super Elite student over the Art Club (please PM and I will decide whether or not they'll be a Super Elite). **Members get plus grade in Arts. *Science Club - a club for anything scientific **A lot of sub-groups, for Science class. ***Physics ***Chemicals ***Inventions (also placed in History category) ***Astronomy ***Meteorology ***many others. **The only Super Elite member in Science Club is Ace Mindcrow. He also takes part in History and Mathematics as well. **Members get plus grade in Science. *History Club - a club for anything landmarkish, milestonic, historic, etc. **Three sub-groups for History Class. ***Paleonthology ***Historians (piecing up discoveries with important historical research) ***Discovery Club **The only Super Elite member in History Club is Ace Mindcrow. He also takes part in Science and Mathematics. **Members get plus grade in History. *''Science and Math Club, plus some subject clubs coming pretty soon, so stay tuned!'' *Miscellaneous - a lot of extra thingies for the students to take *Spying - Extra-curricular activity. Students get to know the basics of spying, as well as learn a lot of tips for it. They are also provided with special uniforms and decoy weapons for Spy Club. *Drama - Extra-curricular activity. Students get to know the basics of drama simulation, as well as writing scripts and trying to act like a drama character. Students may get a chance to star in Mint Barvard University's special drama show every Tuesday night. *Pop Idol - Extra-curricular activity, applicable only for female students. Students are trained by dance chereographers, a lot of music teachers and a few VIP idols to become special idols who will bathe in the spotlight. They might get to be a part of their own group, or either join an existing group. *Exploring - Extra-curricular activity. Students get to knowthe basics for exploring, and are provided with a lifetime supply of explorer suits, survival weapons and taught some skills at agility and cleverness. Special Elite member is Atsuko, but is currently going off due to family code. more be added later. Students (Graduated And Current) '''Please put your FC below any grade. They might get a chance to appear in the comic. Ninth Grade Class A *Urania Games *Treble Club's band *Rebecca Spying *Natura Club's Botany class *Sugarpop Games *Sage Orchestra *Naomi Drawing *Cailey *Thirteen Idol *Kagamine Games *Seeono Class B *Kalia espionaje *Saoirse Exploring *Skyla *Dakota *Melissa Drama? *Logan Art *Arataniel *Jenny *Monaka Drama *Bellatrix Games * Chatter Tenth Grade Super Elite Class *Orianne *Atsuko Escape Gamer; Former Explorer; Drama *Ace Science, Math Buildings and Facilities Grade Level Buildings Two grade levels get to occupy a three-storey building with six rooms each floor. Each room is provided with a restroom, each for boys and girls, school stuff, and indoor lockers. They practically get aircon, too, and some gadgets used for certain classes. They also have indoor bookshelves. There are six grade buildings in all, and all are located on the opposite of the school gates. Dorms Dorms are only used by Super Elite students. Since tenth graders-twelfth graders only have Super Elite classes, they occupy only the same building, five floors tall. Dorms occupy the three higher floors in no order, the lower two floors present the dining hall, the kitchen, the bath, the entertatainment room, the audio/music room, the infirmary and the school shop, all of which are only exclusive to Super Elite students. Faculty Building The Faculty Building cases the administration office, the staff office, the headmaster's office, the physics lab, and the chem room. The physics lab and the chem lab occupy the first floor, while the remaining three rooms occupy the second floor. Theater Building The theater building is a big building, where the theater/multipurpose hall is. It is only one-storey. Plays a great part every school event. Art/Music Building The art/music building is a two-storey structure, with the latter taking the first floor, and the art taking the second. Escape Games building Actually, it is once the dorms, but since the staff had organized a major event in the school it became to be the stage every time the EG comes. The building takes the same style as the current dorm building, except that the windows and the entrance door's locked with iron plates and heavily secured locks. more to add soon... Employees and Staff *''coming soon...'' Category:University Category:Places Category:Customers created by MintExprezz